As a power control device for power generation in a power generation system that includes power generating equipment, such as a photovoltaic panel or the like, known devices allow grid interconnected operation that outputs AC power while interconnected with a commercial power grid (abbreviated below as “grid” as appropriate) and independent operation that outputs AC power irrespective of the grid
Also, as a power control device for power storing in a power storing system that includes power storing equipment, such as a storage cell or the like that is charged by the power grid, known devices allow grid interconnected operation that outputs AC power while interconnected with the grid and independent operation that outputs AC power irrespective of the grid, like the above-described power control device for power generation.